


Wings & Ties

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Cock Rings, Distracted Dean, Dom/sub, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hotel Sex, Hunters & Hunting, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sam is just done!, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel, Wing Kink, Wings, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: Dean and Castiel haven't had any alone time for awhile and it's starting to wear on everyone. Sam gives them some alone time and smut ensues.





	Wings & Ties

This case put a strain on Dean. Well that’s not completely true, it wasn’t the case that was putting him on edge, it was the lack of alone time with Cas. He was getting distracted all the time. It was getting to be so bad that even Sam could tell and he wasn’t happy with it. He was pretty sure Cas could tell as well but man did he have a poker face when he wanted to.

“Dean...Dean...Damn it Dean! Are you even paying attention to me?!” Sam yelled, utterly exasperated at this point.

“What...yea...got it.” Dean replied, obviously not paying any form of attention to his younger brother. Instead he was staring with laser intensity at the ass of one Angel of the Lord that could be found poking around in the underbrush. Ok, well the general vicinity of his ass since it was covered in that frumpy trench coat. If that coat wasn’t such an integral part of Cas, Dean probably would have gotten rid of it long ago.

“You know what? Let’s just call it a night, get some dinner and some rest.” Sam huffed out, he needed a break as much or more than the other two. He was practically drowning in their sexual tension. Those two needed some time alone or things would never be accomplished.

“That’s a very good idea Sam.” Cas said as he straightened up from his crouch. “Dean seems a bit ‘distracted’, some quiet time would probably be good for him.” He finished off. That slight lift of his brow towards the end of his statement made Dean’s dick twitch in his pants.

“Yea..” Dean replied, swallowing deeply. “Let’s go.”

They stopped at a diner for burgers and chatted over the last hunt. To be honest, most of the conversation was a bit of a blur to Dean. He just couldn’t focus on the conversation, not when Cas was pressed up so close to him in the booth. All he could focus on was the subtle shifting of Cas. First it was just so he could get comfortable on the ripped vinyl covering, then he got right up against Dean. He was so close that Dean could feel the hard muscles of Cas’ thigh pressing against his own. Needless to say, the meal was over before Dean even realized. He hoped is wasn’t a fantastic burger because he didn’t remember eating it. He didn’t even want to stay for pie!

The trip to find a hotel was a study in Dean’s patience. He was getting impatient and jittery. Sam just continued to roll his eyes from the passenger seat. If he did it any harder, they’d probably roll out of his head. “Just pull in at the next motel you see please.” Sam practically begged. Once they pulled up, Sam leapt out of the car. “You guys get the bags, I’ll get the rooms.”

“Are you ok Dean?” Cas asked from right behind him. When did he even get out of the car? Dean could feel the heat coming off of his body as he pressed in close, his breath ghosting over Dean’s ear. Dean shivered and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

“I’m alright.” Dean replied, moving his head a bit to the left, which allowed Cas to get a bit closer.

“Ok guys.” Sam said, as he jogged back over to the car. “I got the rooms. You two are the one at the end down there.” He pointed to the left in the general vicinity of the end of the motel rooms. “I’m towards the other end, work out what you need to and try not to get any noise complaints.” He grabbed his bag and shuddered, thinking of the sounds he has heard at the Bunker.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas replied, taking the key card from him. “I’m sure Dean will be a very good boy.” And there was that look in his eyes, that look that threatened pleasure with a bit of pain. Dean blushed slightly and could feel himself getting hard again. He had a semblance of an idea as to what Cas had in mind and he couldn’t wait to get to their room.

“Thanks Sammy. See you in the morning.” Taking their bags, Dean and Cas head over to their appointed room.

Once they entered, they put the bags down and Dean turned toward Cas, almost vibrating in expectation. Cas slowly and methodically took off his trenchcoat, folding it neatly so that he could lay it on one of the beds. “Are you going to be a good boy for me? You’ve been distracted lately and I think we need to work on your focus. What color Dean?”

“Green.” Was Dean’s breathy reply. He loved when Cas got like this. There was nothing more freeing than giving himself completely over to Cas, to let someone else take care of him for a time.

“If at any time you aren’t comfortable with what we are doing, let me know. Other than that, you are not to speak. Are we clear?” Cas said, his voice full of dark promise. Dean nodded and licked his lips, already slipping into the role he knew he was to play. “Now come here.” Dean practically stumbled over to Cas, his body thrummed with want and need. Once they met, Cas pulled him closer, one hand at his hip, the other at the back of Dean’s neck. Their lips met in what was a rather sweet kiss considering the charged atmosphere of the room. The gentle pressing of lips soon grew heated, Dean wanting more but knowing he had to wait for Cas to make the first move.

Soon Cas was licking into Dean’s mouth, while his hands moved to the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his jeans. They broke away just enough to pull the shirt over Dean’s head. Cas started to work along Dean’s jaw, little nips and kisses, and what might be murmurs in Enochian, it was too low for Dean to decipher. All of a sudden Cas pulled away and Dean whined at the loss.

“Remove your boots.” Cas instructed. Dean complied, hopping around almost comically as he tried to remove both his boots and socks as quickly as possible. Once this task is done, he stood in front of Cas again, curling his toes into the rough carpeting, as he looked expectantly at him. He’s not disappointed by the sight at all. Cas has taken the time to start to undress as well and watching him is almost a sex act in itself. Unbuttoned cuffs come  first, followed by each button on his shirt, long dexterous fingers slide each button through its corresponding hole. The erection that had started to flag a bit while he was hopping around came back in full force once the shirt was completely removed. And this was the exact reason why Dean didn’t like that damn trench coat! Underneath all that unnecessary fabric was a body that Dean couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on.

“Are you ok Dean?” Cas asked again, confusing Dean a bit. Of course he was ok, he was more than ok! Then he heard a faint whimpering sound and realized it was coming from him. He almost said something and then remembered he wasn’t supposed to speak, so instead he nodded vigorously. “Good, because we’ve barely even started.” And with another arch of his brow he extended his wings with a snap.

“Oh shit!” Dean couldn’t even help it. The wings always did something to him.

“Now Dean. Remember what I said about speaking. If you can’t control yourself then we’re going to have to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” With that he proceeded to undo his tie. Holding an end in each hand, he walked towards Dean. “What’s your color?”

“Green.” Dean replied before Cas’ tie was placed in his mouth and tied around his head.

“Now, because you can’t speak, we need to do something else if you change your mind about any of this. I plan to keep your hands free so tap me three times if you need me to stop or take a break. Understand?” Dean nodded. “Good. Let’s continue shall we?” And with that, Cas was back to kissing Dean’s neck, wings curving around to stroke along his back, while his hands worked at undoing his pants. Dean thought he might go into sensory overload from all the different sensations; the hot wetness of Cas’ lips and tongue now working their way around Dean’s nipples, the softness of the feathers trailing along his back, and the firmness of Cas’ hands as he started to push Dean’s pants down.

“Let’s get you seated.” Said Cas as Dean’s knees started to buckle. “Remove your pants and pull up that chair over there. Then sit down. I just have to get something.” Dean hastily pushed his pants down the rest of the way and pulled up the requested chair. He sat down gingerly, it was cold on his bare bottom, as he watched Cas rummage around in one of their bags. Dean had a perfect view of Cas’ ass (now uncovered by the trench coat) from his spot across the room so he was quite content to sit and enjoy the sights. Cas didn’t tell him not to touch himself, so he took his cock in hand and lazily started to stroke himself. He knew it wasn’t what Cas wanted him to do, but he did like to be a little shit.

“Dean, Dean, Dean...You should stop that. Can’t have you cumming too soon.” Dean had stopped his stroking at the sound of Cas’ voice. Now kneeling in front of Dean, Cas reached up and took over the stroking of Dean’s dick. Dean threw his head back in pleasure when he felt the heat of Cas’ mouth surround the head. The suction on his cock was almost too much after the ramping up he just had. Just as he was about to blow, Cas pulled back and Dean felt something slide over him. He looked down to see that Cas had slipped a cock ring around him, holding back his pending orgasm. Dean huffed in frustration from around the tie while Cas smirked back up at him. “I told you that I won’t have you cumming just yet.”

“Mhm…” Dean managed to get out. Cas looked at him disapprovingly but he didn’t actually say anything so it shouldn't count against him right? Dean took his chances and reached behind Cas to run his fingers through the wings. Reveling in the smooth glide of his fingers through them. Cas arched them up towards Dean, allowing for more accessible areas. Cas started to kiss around Dean’s thighs, studiously ignoring the straining cock in front of him. His head pillowed on Dean’s left thigh while Dean plays with his wings is one of the highlights of Cas’ day, but he can’t forget exactly why he’s here, and that’s to pleasure Dean.

With this thought in his head, Cas set about on his task. He took Dean back into his mouth and started to bob his head. He Slowing took him deeper until the tip hit the back of his throat. Luckily they’ve been doing this long enough that even the small amount of gag reflex that Cas had was now gone. You’d think being an angel would automatically eliminate any gag reflex at all, but angel or not, shoving something of that size towards your throat would cause anyone to gag. Focusing back to the task at hand, Cas pulled Dean closer to the edge of the seat. Dean gets the hint and scoots to the edge. It isn’t the most comfortable of positions, but between Cas sucking his dick and what he knew is coming when he heard the snick of a cap, Dean can’t be bothered to care.

The feel of Cas’ slick fingers as they caressed his balls and made their way back to his hole had Dan clutching at Cas’ hair. His cock was so hard it was almost painful. There was a dull, almost throbbing ache that wouldn’t go away until he came and he couldn’t come until Cas allowed him to. It’s was exquisite form of torture. Once he felt the tip of Cas’ finger enter him, slowly moving and thrusting until his body accepted him, Dean wanted to bite through the tie. Cas took his mouth off Dean’s cock when he felt him get too close, even with the ring on. He looked up at Dean right as his finger brushed up against his prostate. Dean let out a muffled sound, a shout, tears leaked from his eyes as the feeling was almost too much.

“Shh...Shh..Dean. It’s ok.” Cas murmured as he kissed Dean’s navel and stroked along his thigh with his free hand, his other hand still deep inside Dean. Curling his wings around Daen again, he lowered his mouth down to Dean’s throbbing erection. Taking him down to the root, Cas slowly started to work the cock ring off of Dean. This added just the right amount of teeth and had Dean going almost mad with pleasure. Working it off, mouth moving up and down, tongue helping to remove the ring has Dean is squirming in his seat. Finally Cas pulls off, hand now around the base of Dean’s dick so he doesn’t cum. “Ok Dean, you’ve been such a good boy for me. I don’t want you to hold back anymore. You can cum when you want.” He then proceeded to continue his dual assault on both Dean’s prostate and his dick. Stroking, sucking, fondling..it was all too much for Dean to handle. He came with a shout as Cas continued to work him through his orgasm.

As Dean slumps down in the chair, Cas stands up, wings folded along his back. He doesn’t intend on making them invisible just yet as he knows how comforting Dean finds them. He leans forward to remove the tie from around Dean’s head, Dean feebly reaches out to stroke the erection that is very prominently tenting Cas’ pants. “No need for that right now, let’s get you taken care of first. You can speak if you need to.” Dean just nods his head, utterly blissed out as Cas lays him in the bed.

“A shower would be better, but this will do for now.” He says as he runs a warm washcloth over Dean, cleaning out what’s left of the mess. After returning the cloth to the bathroom, he takes his pants off and gets into bed with Dean, his erection no longer a pressing issue. Wrapping his arms and wings around Dean, he whispers an “I love you” into Dean’s ear. Considering Dean is pretty much asleep at this point, he doesn’t expect an answer and is surprised when he hears a murmured “I love you too” before Dean is burrowing under Cas’ warm wings. Cas’ just smiles and pulls him in closer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you. I also take requests and prompts to work on in my downtime.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
